Teardrops On My Guitar
thumb|300px|rightA songfic about Cinderpelt and how she feels about Firestar. The song fits her very good. This storyparts are not parts of the books, exept the badger attack. Song is Teardrops On My Guitar OA is Taylor Swift. Hope you like it! ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see That I want and I'm needing, everything that we should be I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about And she's got everything that I have to live without Firestar looks at Cinderpelt. Cinderpelt smiled at him, but in the inside she was screaming. She loved him. Stupid Tigerstar. Stupid monster. Stupid leg. Stupid her! If she had just stay in the camp, she would maybe be Firestars mate now! She loved him. She needed him! Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's so d*** funny That I can't even see anyone when he's with me He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right, I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night 'Looks like Mistyfoot is getting a soaked fur' Firestar said when Mistyfoot was balancing on the edge of the lake, at the RiverClan side. Cinderpelt laughed. Mistyfoot fell into the water. She climbed out of the water, thriumphantly with a fish between her jaws. Cinderpelt and Firestar walked back to the camp. 'Looks like Sandstorm is waiting for me!' Firestar mewed. Cinderpelt said nothing. Deep in her heart, she was clawing at Sandstorm. She hated her. He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do Cinderpelt lay down in her moss-bed, her leg in a akward position. She looked up, to the sky. A tear rolled down her face. Two stars shone the brightest of all. Yellowfang! Spottedleaf! Please help me! I don't know what I must do! Cinderpelt thought. I love him, but I can't! Please help me... Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe? And there he goes, so perfectly, The kind of flawless I wish I could be She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause Firestar walked by Cinderpelt. For one moment, she felt like she could'n breath. She saw Firestar walking away. So perfectly... So flawless... Cinderpelt rose. Pain pierced her leg. Neglecting the pain, she walked to the camp. She saw Sandstorm licking Firestar, while they shared a mouse. Cinderpelt looked straight into Firestar's eyes. She's lucky... ''thought Cinderpelt. 'He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar' 'The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star' 'He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do' ' I love you, Sandstorm!' murmured Firestar. Why it could'n had been me? thought Cinderpelt. A tear rolled down her face. A familiair voice in her head said: 'StarClan could do nothing about it, Cinderpelt! You was not destinied for the accident.' Yellowfang! thought Cinderpelt. ''I know that. It's my own fault. '' 'So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light' 'I'll put his picture down and maybe' 'Get some sleep tonight' It starting to become dark. Cinderpelt padded into her den and lay down. She tried to get Firestar's picture out of her head, so she can maybe get some sleep. ''I love you, Firestar! I always will... ''she thought. 'He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar' 'The only one who's got enough for me to break my heart' 'He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do' 'He's the time taken up, but there's never enough' 'And he's all that I need to fall into...' '3... 2... 1.. Push!' mewed Cinderpelt to Sorreltail, who was kitting. Then there was a crackling sound. 'Badger!' yowled Cinderpelt. The large black-and white creature walked toward Cinderpelt. Cinderpelt leaped and scratched the badger. The badger threw Cinderpelt off. Pain pierced her. She leaped again, but with the wrong timing. The badger bit her in her throat. Cinderpelt struggled to get free, but her twisted leg was another burden. The fangs of the badger sunk deep into her throat and then everything was black... 'Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see... ''' Firestar looked at Cinderpelt's dead body. Tears rolled down his face. His eyes were clouded with grief. 'C-cinderpelt...' he whispered, hoping that she would move or reply. He nudged her. 'Please wake up...' he yowled. 'Cinderpelt!' he wailed. 'Cinderpelt!' Category:Wolfy's Fanfictions Category:Songfic